


Visiting

by brightlikeloulou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickness, sick!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Stiles is sick, and at home in bed, Derek pays visits him.





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece of fluff!

Derek knocks on the door and then kicks off his shoes as he waits for the Sheriff to answer the door.

The door is pushed open a minute or so later and John Stilinski is looking up at him with a small smile, casual blue jeans and a white t-shirt on and Derek can hear a football game coming from the living room, along with the smell of a takeaway pizza that he knows the Sheriff should not be eating.

“How many times have I told you that you don’t have to knock?” John says to him as he steps to the side and waves Derek into the house.

“Just like to be polite, Sheriff,” Derek replies quietly as he shifts on his feet.

The Sheriff hums and makes his way back over to the couch. “Stiles is in his bedroom.” He tells him as he settles back down, winking at Derek as he grabs a slice of pizza and brings it up to his mouth.

“Thanks,” Derek says, rolling his eyes at him for his sneakiness of taking advantage of Stiles’ state to neglect his diet.

Derek makes his way up the stairs and down the hall to Stiles’ bedroom, pushing the door open quietly in case he’s asleep.

He finds Stiles laying on his back, slightly propped up against pillows and his laptop resting against his thighs, a movie or TV show playing through it. He’s wearing Derek’s maroon sweater and his hair is a mess. Tissues are spread out across the floor of the room, as well as a bucket beside the bed in case Stiles needs to vomit but can’t make it to the bathroom in time.

Derek steps into the room and smiles softly when Stiles looks up at him, their eyes meeting as Derek closes the door.

“Hi.” Stiles greets him, voice croaky and he wipes his nose with a tissue as Derek walks towards him.

“Hey,” Derek replies as he sits down on the bed, feeling the warmth of Stiles’ leg seep through the covers of his bed and onto his own leg. “How are you feeling?” He asks him, one hand reaching out and rubbing Stiles’ arm soothingly.

“Like crap.” Stiles groans as he shifts in the bed to make space for Derek, patting the mattress as encouragement for him to lay down beside him.

“Any better at all?” Derek asks, voice worried as he shuffles down beside Stiles, resting his head against the soft pillow.

Stiles sighs and drops his head onto Derek’s shoulder. “A little I guess, I’ve just been lazing around.” He replies, stopping once to cough and then continuing as he motions to his laptop that’s playing some Marvel movie.

Derek nods and smells Stiles’ hair, reaching over to link their fingers together. “That’s good, you should be resting.” He says.

Stiles nods and they’re both quiet for a moment. “Want to watch with me?” He asks after a while, once again motioning to the laptop.

Derek smiles and squeezes Stiles’ hand. “Sure.” He replies and looks at Stiles fondly when a happy smile spreads over his lips.

An hour later, when the Sheriff comes upstairs to check on them and remind Stiles’ to take his next dose of medicine, he finds the pair curled up against each other and fast asleep.

He quietly walks over to the bed as to not disturb them and he gently lifts the laptop of Stiles’ lap, so it won’t fall to the floor and potentially break if either one of them shifts too much in their sleep.

He smiles at their linked hands on top of the covers, he looks at them for another moment before turning around and quietly exiting the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the couple to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed! Xx
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
